1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of geographic location identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location identification is done in a number of ways including, for example, relative location, addressing, and through the use of grid systems.
Determining relative location is a long used method of developing location identification. Relative location is with reference to landmarks or other identifying features. While relative location is simple, it is difficult to reliably use, as landmarks may be difficult to consistently identify. Relative location is also difficult to use because the landmarks and other identifying features can change over time. Thus, while relative location is useful in facilitating location identification, it also has drawbacks.
Addressing is another method of location identification. Addressing can be performed by, for example, identifying a street and a location on the street. In many instances of addressing, the location on the street is associated with buildings or properties located on the street. While addressing provides a more reliable form of location identification, it also has several difficulties. Addressing can be a very inefficient form of location identification for a person who is unfamiliar with an area or with a street. For example, a person may not be able to find the street referenced in an address. Further, addressing isn't intuitive, in that the name and location of one street is usually not indicative of the name or location of another street. Thus, a person must be familiar with the area in which the address is located in order to know how to use addressing to find a location. Further, as addressing relies on relative positioning on a street, and as the relative position is usually defined relative to property or structures, changes in property, changes to the structures on the street, and/or changes in the street itself can make the addressing system difficult to use. Another shortcoming of addressing is that an addressing system does not accurately identify locations within properties or other locations not associated with the property.
The association of a grid-type system with the land area is another method of location identification. Such systems include, for example, latitude and longitude on the globe, and the national grid system. While grid systems allow accurate identification of a location, and while the identification of the location is independent of physical landmarks or physical identifying features, a grid system also has shortcomings. One of the greatest shortcomings of a grid system is that it is separated from daily experience. Thus, a person using a grid system does not usually experience locations in terms of the grid system, but rather in terms of addresses and relative locations. Thus, complete reliance on a grid system can cause problems for a new user. Further, grid systems frequently identify a point and do not identify an area.
Additionally, in some areas of the world, an addressing system may not exist, or may be too cumbersome for domestic and/or international use. A system using a location identifier and a grid coordinate can provide addresses for physical locations where an addressing system is lacking.
In light of these shortcomings, a new method and system of location identification is required to facilitate intuitive and accurate location identification.